


Two Bedrooms or Three

by mikkimouse



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Apartment hunting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Mary, Mu Gyul, and Jung In are ready to look for a new apartment together, but Mu Gyul has a request that throws a wrench into their plans.
Relationships: Byun Jung In/Kang Mu Gyul/Wi Mary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Two Bedrooms or Three

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Curtain Fic square on my [Trope Bingo board](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html).

Mary spread the apartment listings over the floor. "All right. We're looking for a two-bedroom—" 

"Three," Mu Gyul cut in. 

Mary jerked her head up. " _Three_ bedrooms?"

Jung In frowned and glanced up from his computer. "That's going to be much more expensive. I thought we had decided on a two-bedroom apartment. A bedroom for us, and the second one as an office for Mary and me to share."

Mu Gyul crossed his arms. "We need three bedrooms. Bedroom for us," he pointed at the two of them, "office for you," he pointed at himself, "and a studio for me."

Well, _that_ was a change from the last discussion they'd had. Two days before, Mu Gyul had been fine with just looking for a two-bedroom apartment. Mary sat back on her heels. "I thought you were keeping the garage as a studio?" She gestured around them. "You'll have much more space once we've moved all the furniture out." 

Mu Gyul flopped onto the couch and into Jung In's space, jostling the computer. Jung In moved the laptop out of the way and gave Mu Gyul a dirty look, but did not actually move _himself_ over any. 

"All those apartments are far away." Mu Gyul nodded first at the listings Mary was looking at, and then at Jung In's computer. "I don't want to waste half my time _getting_ to a studio. It'd be more efficient to have a space at the apartment."

Jung In arched an eyebrow. "That's true, but a bedroom will have much less space for you. You won't be able to have practices there like you could here." 

Mu Gyul flapped his hand, as if it didn't signify. "I already have to have practices somewhere else. That won't change anything."

Mary cast her eyes back to the mess of listings spread over the floor. Two bedrooms would be hard enough to find, but finding _three?_ That would seriously limit their options. "What if we looked at places closer to here? That way you won't have to travel as far." 

Mu Gyul pouted at her. "Are you saying you want me to be out of the apartment all day? Never seeing me?"

Mary started to protest, but Jung In spoke up first. "Is _that_ why you want three bedrooms? So you'll get to see us more?" 

Mu Gyul's cheeks reddened and he sputtered. "I— _no,_ that's not—why would you—"

Mary clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Mu Gyul, honey, why didn't you say so?" 

Mu Gyul turned even more red and looked away from them both. "That's not why!" 

"Then what _is_ your reason?" Jung In asked. 

Mu Gyul, tellingly, did not answer. 

Mary scrambled to her feet so she could hug him. Mu Gyul leaned into her and nuzzled her neck.

Jung In sighed. "What a pain. I already ran all the searches for two-bedroom places. I'll have to run them again for three bedrooms." 

Mu Gyul pulled Mary onto his lap. "You're fast. You'll find something." 

Jung In leaned against him. "You're so much trouble."

"Director," Mary scolded, but her heart wasn't really in it. She could tell Jung In didn't mean it, anyway. 

Mu Gyul kissed Jung In's cheek. "You know you love me."

Jung In flushed, and he kept his eyes trained on his computer screen. "For some unexplained reason." 

Mary readjusted her position on Mu Gyul's lap so that she could better see the screen, and she rested her hand on Jung In's leg. "Well, let's see what kind of three-bedroom apartments are out there. So we all have a place to work at home."

Mu Gyul smiled and squeezed her tight. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
